pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Badacze Śmierci
Piątkowy wieczór. Mój tata i ja byliśmy w hipermarkecie, spacerując i podziwiając ogromne ilości sklepów. Podczas spaceru miałam nadzieję, że będę mogła pochrupać mrożone ciastka. Chciałam przekonać tatę, by kupił mi je mówiąc mu jak bardzo go kocham i proszę go o to ten jeden raz. Jednak nie zgodził się na to. Po kilku minutach bezcelowej wędrówki w końcu coś przykuło moją uwagę. GameStop. Zapiszczałam jak małe dziecko na widok szczeniaka. Nie prosząc o pozwolenie wbiegłam do sklepu. Ojciec zrezygnowany poszedł za mną. Biegałam tam i z powrotem, dokładnie badając każdą grę na sprzedaż. Większość z nich już miałam lub wydawała mi się nudna. Już zaczęłam tracić nadzieję na znalezienie czegoś ciekawego gdy wtedy zauważyłam grę, która wcześniej nie rzucała się w oczy: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky. Łapczywie wzięłam grę z półki i pobiegłam z powrotem do taty. Mina grozy pojawiła się na jego twarzy gdy spojrzał na cenę gry. Na początku powiedział, że nie kupi mi tego, ale zrobiłam oczy szczeniaka i okłamałam go, że chciałam tą grę od dawna. W końcu się poddał. Uśmiechnęłam się dziko gdy tato kupił mi ta grę. Chichotałam jak dziecko, które miało za dużo cukru we krwi gdy chwyciłam moją nową grę na Nintendo DS. Szybko ruszyłam w stronę samochodu. Kiedy jednak się tam znalazłam, zaklęłam pod nosem. Moja konsolka została w domu. Byłam trochę zła, ale to nie zepsuło mojego humoru, więc zaczęłam czytać instrukcje. Do czasu gdy tata wjechał do garażu miałam wszystko z instrukcji wyryte na blachę. Wyszłam z auta, przytuliłam tatę i pobiegłam do mojego pokoju. Zaczęłam szukać mojej konsolki. Leżała pod sterta papierów i nieprzeczytanych czasopism. Delikatnie wzięłam go w dłonie jakby był to jakiś cenny przedmiot. Po chwili włożyłam grę i wskoczyłam na łóżko. Niecierpliwie czekałam, aż gra się załaduje. Westchnęłam zirytowana z każdą sekundą gdy ekran pozostawał czarny. Uderzyłam lekko konsolę by zmusić ją do szybszej pracy. Mój oddech uwiązł w gardle gdy ekran nagle się ożywił. Zaczęło się intro. Wyłapywałam wszystkie szczegóły i byłam pod wrażeniem. Po animacji pokazał się ekran tytułowy jednak nadal patrzyłam się na niego. Piękna grafika. Kiedy już wreszcie skończyłam delektować się każdym szczegółem wybrałam "Nową grę", która była jedyną na razie możliwą rzeczą. Zaczęło się od quizu osobowości. Kiedy gra zapytała o moją płeć wybrałam kobietę bo biologicznie nią jestem. Chciałam być Vulpix. Musiałam być Vulpixem. Miałam obsesję na punkcie tego pokemona. Bardzo długo czekałam na ten moment by zagrać w tą grę jakoVulpix. W końcu z instrukcji obsługi dowiedziałam się o tym, że mogę być tym pokemonem. Muszę być Vulpixem i nie akceptuje innych. Odpowiedziałam szczerze na pytania. Pytania wydawały się nie mieć końca. Miałam dość i czekałam tylko na koniec tej ankiety. W końcu się skończyła. Wstrzymałam oddech i czekałam na wynik jakim pokemonem jestem. Modliłam się, żeby to był vulpix. Okazało się, że jestem... Byłam Squirtlem. "Ohyda!! Squirtle?!" Bez wahania zresetowałam moje DS. Pominęłam intro nie zatrzymując się i podziwiać sztukę. Od razu przeszłam do Quizu. Znowu szczerze odpowiadałam na pytania wierząc, ze wcześniej wkradł się błąd. Po prostu musiałam być Vulpixem. Nie było możliwości bym była czymś innym. Wynikiem tego testu był... To nadal był Squirtle. "W tej grze musi być jakiś błąd." Wmawiałam to sobie. Zresetowałam moje DS jeszcze raz i od razu quiz. Tym razem jednak odpowiem na pytania losowo. Zobaczymy czy tym razem dostanę Squirtla. Usmiechnęłam się jak wariatka, kiedy wymyśliłam ten plan. Nie dbałam teraz o uzyskanie Vulpixa. Mógł to być nawet Eevee. Odpowiedziałam losowo na pytania i czekałam na wynik. Squirtle. "Zapomnij o tym." Wyłączyłam moje DS. To było nie w porządku. Kiedy w końcu miałam grę o, której tak długo marzyłam i zagrać moim ulubionym pokemonem to nie. Musze grać brzydkim, okropnym, głupim żółwiem. Nie zamierzałam się jednak tak łatwo poddać. To musi być Vulpix. Choćby nie wiem co. Zaczęłam myśleć, jak mogę zdobyć Vulpixa. Nagle mnie olśniło. "O tak. Jaką jestem idiotką" Pomyślałam sobie. Podbiegłam do komputera. Na szczęście zostawiłam go włączonego. Otworzyłam przeglądarkę internetową i wpisałam adres google. "Ok. Jak dostać Vulpixa w Pokemon Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky..." Mówiłam powoli dokładnie wymawiając każde słowo. "Enter!" Krzyknęłam gdy skończyłam pisać. Szybko nacisnęłam klawisz. Kliknęłam na pierwszy wyszukany wynik. "Podaj do tych pytań podane odpowiedzi, a dostaniesz Vulpixa". Westchnęłam z ulga i przeczytałam post. Wróciłam do łóżka na którym leżała moja konsola. Z korytarza dobiegł mnie głos rodziców "Kochanie. Wracamy do miasta bo ktoś zapomniał o czymś." "Przecież powiedziałem przepraszam" Usprawiedliwił się tata. "Wrócimy za godzinę albo dwie. Dasz sobie radę?" Zapytała mnie. "Jasne. Wszystko będzie dobrze." Odpowiedziałam i moja uwaga znowu skupiła się na grze. "Ok. Czas na małą zmianę" Powiedziałam. Usłyszałam jak drzwi się zamykają, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. W tym momencie asteroida mogła by zderzyć się z ziemią, a ja bym tego nawet nie zauważyła. Byłam zbyt skoncentrowana na odpowiedziach. W końcu skończyłam odpowiadać na pytania i czekałam na wyniki. W końcu pojawiło się okienko z Vulpixem "Tak, TAK!!" Krzyknęłam triumfalnie. Przeszłam do kolejnej części by wybrać mojego partnera i nawet wiedziałam kogo wybiorę. Wybrałam męskiego Shinxa. Nazwałam do Shadow na cześć mojego Luxray z Pokemon Diamond. Ekran zrobił się czarny. Przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, ze coś jest nie tak. Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało. Byłam zaskoczona tym, że tak nagle zrobił się czarny. Chciałam być zaskoczona i nie wiedziałam co się ma wydarzyć podczas gry. I to jak cholera. Ekran pozostawał czarny przez parę minut. Po tym ekran zaczął śnieżyć tak jak telewizor kiedy nie łapie żadnej stacji. "Głupie stare DS. Musze pójść do taty i poprosić by kupił mi nowe" Po tych słowach gra się zaczęła. Piszczałam jak małe dziecko gdy scena się ładowała. Świeciło słońce, a moja Vulpix leżała na plaży. Nagle mój oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Leżała w małej kałuży krwi, która stopniowa robiła się większa. Kiedy się przyjrzałam zauważyłam, że miała mnóstwo siniaków i zadrapań. Nie wiedziałam jak ma zareagować. Patrzyłam się na ekran. Byłam w szoku. I nagle pojawił się napis "Tak! Pokemon zdobył następny poziom" Zignorowałam tą informację. Chciałam wiedzieć co będzie dalej. Mijały minuty. Myślałam, że gra zaraz pokaże filmik ale myliłam się. Nacisnęłam jeden z przycisków, ale nic się nie stało. Naciskałam inne z tym samym skutkiem. Moja cierpliwość pomału się kończyła. Nagle Shinx pomału wchodził w obraz. To pewnie był mój partner - Shadow. Jednak jego kolory było inne. Nie był taki jak normalny Shinx. Był biało-czarny. "Whoa....Mój partner ma ciekawe kolory." Czekałam na to co ma się wydarzyć. Na ekranie pojawiło się pole tekstowe Shadow'a. " Przysięgam. Słyszałem, że to gdzieś tutaj... Nie, Nie. Teraz to nie ważne..." Kiedy zobaczył moją Vulpix i przeżył szok, podbiegł do niej. Stał nad nią kilka sekund. "Więc, co Shadow chce zrobić?" Zastanawiałam się. Nagle na Shadow pojawiła się iskra. Pojawiło się kolejne okienko tekstowe." Zabij ją i stań się sprawiedliwy, zabij ją i stań się sprawiedliwym, zabij ją i stań się sprawiedliwym..." Powtarzał cały czas tą kwestię gromadząc ładunek elektryczny. Śmierć i krew w Pokemonach...? "W porządku.." pomyślałam. Ale nic nie było w porządku. W tym samym momencie Shadow przestał gromadzić energię i pokręcił głową. Pole tekstowe znowu się pokazało "Nie, nie mogę jej zabić... Ale musi być inny sposób....Zabije ją i będzie po wszystkim z....Ale nie mogę...Zabij ją" Potrząsała głową raz po raz. Wyglądało to jakby jego dobra i zła strona walczyła ze sobą. Zaczął ciągnąć moją Vulpix zostawiając za sobą ślady krwi. Gdy ekran pokazał kolejną scenę moja Vulpix była sama w ciemnej jaskini. Ognisko obok mnie paliło się i rozświetlało pomieszczenie. Powoli wstała i przeciągnęła się, ale potem skrzywiła się i upadła z bólu drżąc. Shadow wszedł do pomieszczenia i podszedł do liska. Stał nad nią i uświadomił sobie, że nie śpi. Pojawiło się pole tekstowe "Połóż się i nie ruszaj się, nie mów, nie rób żadnego dźwięku i oddychaj jak najciszej. Musisz być absolutnie nieruchoma inaczej oboje pożałujemy." Moja Vulpix przestała się trząść. Ciekawe o co mu chodzi? "I.. przepraszam... Tylko proszę nie ruszaj się..Proszę" Potrząsnął głową. "Powiedz mi swoje imię. Powiedz je szeptem. Teraz. Proszę niech to będzie ktoś inny, ktoś inny, ktoś inny..." Na ekranie pojawił się panel do pisania. Napisałam szybko imię. "Nareszcie..." Mruknął sam do siebie. Wpisałam imię Myra. Czułam się dumna z siebie, że sama wymyśliłam tak ładne imię. Nawet jeśli naprawdę takiego imienia nie ma. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ekran zaczął blaknąć i nagle znów śnieżenie na ekranie. Pozostał dłużej niż wcześniej. Tak, definitywnie muszę mieć nowe DS. W końcu się skończył i znowu widziałam jaskinię. Myra przechyliła głowę i wyszeptała Shinxowi swoje imię. Odskoczył do tyłu w szoku. "Myr-" Szybko się zatrzymał i odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę. Pokręcił głową. "Nie powinienem robić sobie nadziei." Kiedy przyglądałam się tej scenie wydawało mi się, że płacze. Stał tam i patrzył przez chwilę na Myrę. Nagle otworzyła usta by powiedzieć coś, ale Shadow szybko ją zamknął. "Mówiłem byś się nie odzywała". Myra znów zaczęła się trząść jakby miała zaraz płakać. "Nie ruszaj się, proszę, usłyszy nas... STOP". Wystrzelił piorun w Myrę, ale pocisk jej nie trafił. Nadal stała jak skała. Patrzył na nią przez minutę, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy znowu się nie poruszy. Następnie usiadł. Wyglądał jakby był na granicy płaczu, "Posłuchaj mnie... Jeśli chcesz żyć, to słuchaj...". Nagle wstał. "Usłyszała". Teraz wyglądał na zmartwionego. "Nie wie, że tu jesteś, ale jest podejrzliwa... Zostań tu. Muszę z nią pogadać." Poszedł dalej, kiedy był końcu ekranu odwrócił się do Vulpix'a. "Lepiej nie ruszaj się stąd beze mnie." Wyszedł i zostawił moją postać samą. Bałam się nacisnąć jakikolwiek przycisk ze strachu, że Myra się poruszy. Bałam się, że stanie cię coś złego.Shadow wydawał się poważny gdy mówił o niej. Zaczęłam się nudzić po kilku minutach, bo nic się nie działo. Chyba coś miałam zrobić, ale nie wiedziałam co. I wtedy zrozumiałam, że mogę nacisnąć przycisk "Start" bo to jedyna możliwa opcja. Wybrałam opcje ekwipunku. Chciałam zobaczyć czy coś posiada. Miała tylko jeden przedmiot. Łańcuch. Wybrałam go i zobaczyłam info o tym przedmiocie " Znalazłaś łańcuch zaciśnięty na twoim gardle. Nie pamiętasz skąd go masz i nie możesz go zdjąć." Nie mogłam zrobić nic więc przestałam się tą grą ekscytować. Przejrzałam wszystko w opcjach, ale nie było w nich nic interesującego. Kiedy wyszłam z menu byłam znowu w jaskini. Myra zamknęła oczy i ekran powoli zaczął się robić czarny. Kiedy ekran był czarny pojawiło się okienko tekstowe bez ikony "???: Wspaniała miłość" Zdziwiona, nacisnęłam przycisk A, "???: Cz-cześć... T-Ty wydajesz się być w d-dobrym humorze" "???:Cicho. Wiesz dobrze dlaczego" "???: Zrobię to." Myślałam, że to rozmowa dwóch osób, ale nie byłam pewna o czym mówili. "???:Nie bądź głupi, dobrze wiesz dlaczego. ???: N-Nie wiem. ???: Jest tutaj. Nie wyczuwasz jej obecności..? ???: O-O tak. T-To... Tak, miałem wyczuć jej- ???: Jesteś ostatnio aktywny. ???: Uhhh... Tak. ???: Czekam kochanie. ???: Uhm... I-myślałem, że ją znalazłem, al- ???: Odeszła do ciebie, prawda? ???: Eeeee....Tak. Próbowałem ją gonić, ale uciekła. ???: W porządku. Przynajmniej wiemy, że jest gdzieś tutaj. ???: Tak, następnym razem... ???: Czy coś cię niepokoi? ???: Co?....Dlaczego uważasz, że...? ???: Kochanie, to dobrze, że uciekła. Nie jestem zła. Tylko pamiętaj by ją zabić. Wykończ ją. Pokaż temu szczurowi jak ukradła mi życie. ???: D-Dobrze...Pokażę. ???: Jesteś cudowny. Będziemy mogli żyć normalnie, tak jak mieliśmy... ???: T-Tak. ???: ..Ona tu jest. ???: Co? Tak, wiemy, że tu jest. ???: Ona jest w lochach. ???: Co?... O-Ona jest... N-Nie ignorujmy tej- ???: Kochanie... ???: Co jest? ???: N-Nie pozwól jej mnie znaleźć... Z-Zabij ją... Proszę. ???: Tak zrobię. ???: Zabij ją. Dla nas... Proszę. ???: Zrobię to. Obiecuje. ???: Dziękuję... Kochanie. ???: Miłość... ???: Co? ???: Nic. Myślałem o czymś. Musze iść. ???: Nie daj się zabić. ???: Nic mi nie będzie. Miłość...Miłość. Ostatnie okienko zniknęło i ekran pokazał Vulpix. Stała w środku lochu, więc poszłam krok naprzód i w tył. Nic się nie stało. "W porządku. Miałam faktycznie się ruszać. Jest w porządku. Naprawdę mogę się ruszać. To cud..." Po chwili atmosfera w lochu się zmieniła. Po pierwsze: Nie było muzyki, po drugie: ściany i podłoga jaskini była biała z lekkim odcieniem różu. Chodziłam chwilę i znalazłam w końcu schody. Kiedy dotarłam na pięto, różowy odcień stał się nieco mocniejszy. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków zobaczyłam plamy krwi na podłodze, a obok czaszkę. "Tak" Szepnęłam do siebie. Cieszyłam się gra nadal będzie miała ten mroczny motyw. Kilka kroków dalej i znalazłam kolejne czaszki i krew przy następnych schodach. Poszłam na kolejne piętro. Różowy odcień znowu był ciemniejszy. Kiedy chodziłam znajdywałam coraz więcej czaszek i plam krwi niż wcześniej. Lekko mnie to zszokowało. W jednym z pomieszczeń znalazłam łańcuch i kajdanki na stole. W innym było jeszcze więcej narzędzi tortur. Czułam się nieswojo. To było zbyt drastyczne jak na Pokemony. Mimo to nadal przechodziłam kolejne piętra. Na kolejnym piętrze różowy zaczął przekształcać się na szarawo-różowy. Jeszcze więcej czaszek, krwi i narzędzi tortur. Zobaczyłam również Rattatę idącą w moją stronę. Był biało-szary i wyglądał jakby kulał bo robił kilka kroków i sie zatrzymywał. Moja vulpix wyglądała jakby była w szoku. Szybko podbiegła do niego. Zaczęłam z nim walczyć. Myślałam, że ta walka będzie szybka, ale myliłam się bo musiałam trzynaście razy uderzyć zanim zemdlał. Na szczęście nie było wiele pokemonów na tym piętrze. Środowisko robiło się coraz bardziej makabryczne. Szybko znalazłam stolik na którym leżało mnóstwo noży. Naprawdę dziwnie się czułam widząc to."Ok.. Myślę, że to idzie za daleko" Drżałam jak osika. Starałam się uspokoić mówiąc sobie, że czaszki i krew to nic takiego. Jednak pomału to przestało przypominać normalne pokemony. Zauważyłam coś. Mogłam teraz słyszeć biecie serca jako muzyki. Było słabe lecz zdecycowane. Była tez długo przerwa po każdym impulsie. Jednak starałam się skupić na grze, a nie na odgłosach bicia czyjegoś serca. Powoli przemierzałam resztę pięter. Każde było jeszcze gorsze od poprzedniego. Ściany były teraz naprawdę szare. Bicie serca było szybsze i głośniejsze z każdym piętrem. Zwłoki Pokemonów zaśmiecały podłogę, czaszki i szkielety z kawałami mięsa nadal leżały na ziemi, narzędzi tortur było mnóstwo, a krew była praktycznie wszędzie. Spotkałam jeszcze kilka szarych pokemonów i wyglądały one gorzej niż ostatnio. Czułam się jakbym miała zaraz zemdleć, ale udało mi się wytrwać do ostatniego piętra. Ekran znowu zaczął śnieżyć. Trwało to minutę nim gra wróciła do normy. Zaczęłam podejrzewać, że to coś więcej niż tylko usterki mojej konsoli. Poziom się załadował. Ściany i podłogi były ciemno czerwone jakby zalane krwią. Bicia serca nie było. Muzyki też. Myra ruszyła naprzód bez mojej pomocy. Nagle pojawiło się pole tekstowe bez ikonki pokemona. "???: Kochanie... To t-ty...?" Myra poszła kilka kroków do przodu, potem odskoczyła w szoku. Coś było poza ekranem. Po chwili szła naprzód, ostrożnie robiąc każdy ruch. To co zobaczyłam odebrało mi oddech. Pobity i zakrwawiony Squirtle był przybity do ściany. Części na jego skórze były oderwane pokazując kawałki mięśni. Jego oczy były wyrwane. Zostały tylko czarne, puste oczodoły. "???: M-Mów do mnie...P-Proszę, kochanie, p-powiedz coś..." Myra znowu zrobiła kilka kroków, po czym odwróciła się i uciekła. Jednak nie udało się jej to do końca bo wpadła na Shadow. Popatrzyli na siebie kilka chwil i pojawiło się pole tekstowe Shinxa. 'Shadow: M-Myra..." Zapadła cisza. "Ty IDIOTO!!" Spojrzał na mnie wściekły jakby miał zamiar się rzucić na Vulpix i rozerwać ją na strzępy. "???:C-Co?! J-Jest tu...?! Z-Zabij ją. Zabij ją teraz!" Shadow zaczął ładować elektryczny atak. Myra drgnęła i cofnęła się o krok. Światło z energii elektrycznej po woli stało się coraz większe i jaśniejsze tak bardzo, że trudno było patrzeć na ekran DS. Shadow nagle przestał ładować atak. "???: K-Kochanie... Co ty robisz... Zabij ją w tej chwili zanim ona zniszczy nas!!" "Shadow: Nie mogę" Popatrzył smutno ze zrezygnowaniem. "Shadow: Nie mogę jej zabić. ???: D-Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie możesz jej zabić? K-Kochanie, otrząśnij się z tego proszę! Wykończ ją, dając nam życie, które kiedyś wiedliśmy. Shadow: Nie. ???: ...Nie? Shadow: Nigdy nie wrócimy do przeszłości. ???: Co ty gadasz? Wystarczy, że ją zabijesz i będzie po wszystkim. Będzie normalnie, tak jak kiedyś, jak- Shadow: Nie kocham cię. ???: ...Co- Shadow: J-Ja cie nienawidzę. T-Ty sadystyczny potworze. N-Nigdy nie będzie dobrze. J-Ja...Kocham Myrę. " Nastąpiła długa pauza, najdłuższa do tej pory. Gapiłam się na ekran nie wiedząc czego mam się jeszcze spodziewać. Minęło kilka minut. Naciskałam przyciski, ale to nie nie dawało. Ekran zrobił się czarny. Po chwili na ekran znowu śnieżył. Jednak to było chwilowe i wróciłam do gry. Pojawiło się okienko tekstowe."Shadow: N-Nie. Zabij ją zanim ona" Nie mogłam dalej przeczytać dialogu przez kolejne zaśnieżenie ekranu. Byłam wściekła i miałam dość tego obrazu. Nagle ekran zrobił się czarny. Nastała mała pauza. Nagle hałas wydobył się z głośników. Brzmiał jak odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Prawie upuściłam konsolkę na ziemię. Starałam się uspokoić. "Jest dobrze, jest dobrze, jest dobrze". Mówiłam to w kółko dopóki nie poczułam się lepiej. To była najbardziej emocjonalna i nerwowa gra w jaką kiedykolwiek grałam. Spojrzałam na ekran, ale nadal był czarny. Czekałam, aż znowu coś się pojawi na ekranie. Śnieżenie na ekranie co chwila przerywało się, pokazywał się pole tekstowe i śnieżenie zakłócało odczytanie ich. Byłam przygotowana na to co miało się wydarzyć. Myślałam, że już nic nie jest w stanie mnie zszokować. Pomimo tego co zobaczyłam sprawiło, że zaczęłam krzyczeć. To Squirtle na środku ekranu. Wyglądał inaczej niż normalny Squirtle. Jego ciało było całkowicie poszarpane, w niektórych miejsca było widać mięso i kości. Było też widać różne narządy wewnętrzne. Krew wylewała się z jego ciała strumieniami. Skorupa była popękana i sączyła się z niej okropna, bulgocząca, zielona maź. Miał małe, czerwone oczy zamiast pustych oczodołów. Kawałek głowy był oderwany pokazując jego różowy, pulsujący mózg. Miał ostre zęby, a jego uśmiech rozciągał się do krawędzi twarzy. Ale najgorszy był ogon. Był długi i rozdarty jak reszta jego ciała. Koniec był zakręcony i "trzymał" nim nóż. To był jeden z głównych powodów dla którego krzyczałam. Bałam się noży. Po chwili obraz ten znikł z ekranu zostawiając czarny ekran. Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania